1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for an electrically conducting connection of a rack or a cabinet body of a switchgear cabinet with a door using contact elements, which are connected in an electrically conducting manner with frame legs of the rack or frame-like bevels of the cabinet body facing the door, and which arc supported resiliently and in an electrically conducting manner on the closed door, wherein the contact elements are formed as multiply beveled contact springs. The door has an electrically conducting surface at a distance from the frame legs of the rack or the frame-like bevels of the cabinet body and the securing sections of the contact springs make a transition outside of the openings on the side facing the door into multiply angled contact and support sections, which are introduced between the electrically conducting surface and the frame leg or the frame-like bevel and are resiliently supported on the electrically conducting surface and the frame leg or the frame-like bevel.
2. Description of Prior Art
A device of this type is shown to be known from Great Britain Reference GB-A-2 183 920. In this known device resilient contact elements make contact between a door of a cabinet body, or respectively a rack, which have been slipped on the free end of a profiled leg of the door, or respectively the cabinet body. A section of the contact springs which have multiple bevels, is spaced apart from the flat side of the respective leg, so that a resilient support of the contact element on the door results.
A resilient contact element is also provided in connection with a further device discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,306 for the electrically conducting connection of a lateral wall with a housing body. The contact element has two securing sections with securing claws, which are inserted into an opening of the housing body.
With other known devices of this type, a contact strip with a plurality of contact studs is placed on a strip of the frame leg of the cabinet body. In this case it is necessary that the strip has an electrically conducting surface at least in the area of the placement surface. The same applies to the door in the area in which the contact studs arc resiliently supported on the door. But this means that the switchgear cabinets with the door must be appropriately prepared for these contacts. It is therefore necessary to take special steps when applying the protective surface coating, so that these areas of the rack or the cabinet body and door remain free, or respectively have a coating which conducts electricity, in particular, well. This procedure makes the manufacture of the switchgear cabinet considerably more expensive. Furthermore, it is not possible to provide a commercially available switchgear cabinet, which already has a protective surface coating, with contacts at a later time.